A Blaziken Love
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: "When I looked into his eyes again, I felt a jolt in my chest. I was frozen in place, still gazing into his eyes. I never felt this felling before, I couldn't tell if it was pain, or joy. But before I could figure out what I felt, the boy's legs gave in and before her fell to the ground I caught him in my arms and held him to my body in a bridal style."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or blaziken at all :(. However that doesn't stop me from writing this story. Oh and to just let you know this story is in Blaziken's POV( And she's a GIRL!). So you won't get confused and please don't put me on BLAST. It's my first fanfiction. Oh and it's rated for a little language, violence and possibly blood...BEWARE!**

I was always fascinated by humans and their lifestyle ever since I was a torchic. I was born an orphan and lived in a cave at the base of a hill about a couple hundred feet away from a small creek. It's located near the edge of the forest but not too close to a human village. In fact there was this human dwelling or "household", what humans would call it, directly on the border between the forest and the village.

I always watched and listened at the humans who lived there, observing how they talked, ate, slept, and the jobs they did. There were two humans who lived there, a woman and a man, and from their actions they seemed to be mates. The woman was a scientist who worked at a research laboratory nearby the village doing what Arceus would only know. And the man seemed to be an explorer or in his "scientific" wording called Archaeology. I observed and listened to every conversation they had to offer every time I had the chance to go there.

Of course, they never suspected I was there nor spotted me, but I was so into their way of life I couldn't stop coming. In fact, some of the pokemon thought I was more human than pokemon. It always enraged when they always talked about humans being demonically evil.

After many years of visiting ( and kicking the asses off of pokemon who pissed me off), I soon became a Blaziken and a powerful one at that. I could easily lift a snorlax with one claw and defeat any opponent who went against me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop visiting that same household.

Finally, I forced myself to cut back on the visits and focus on more important stuff like hunting, collecting water, and training harder to get much stronger. But something happened, something unbelievable happened.

It was nighttime at last, I was ready to go to sleep after all the training I did. As I walked home, I heard thunder saw giant black clouds rolling in at a fast pace along with a powerful wind. Not wanting to get caught in the rain ( especially for me a fire type), I sprinted towards my cave and was able to get inside right when the rain poured down. Relieved, I started to gather some dry leaves in a center in the middle of the cave that I had collected during one of my "days off" from observing and used my fire power to create a warm fire suitable to my temperature.

After the temperature in the cave rose, I felt myself drift off into slumber. Only to be awoken by a noise outside. As I looked outside, I saw a figure in the distance. It was pretty tall for a pokemon and it looked beaten up. As I got to the entrance of my cave to get a better look, I couldn't believe my eyes. A human was a couple feet away from my cave. I walked slowly closer to the human, it was a boy who I wouldn't say older than 13. His clothes were scratched and torn apart that he was half naked. He looked like he was in a trance or a daze and could hardly walk.

I got up close to him where I was only few feet away from. I walked even slower and more carefully than before to him, where at the point I was a foot away from him. He stopped walking and slowly turned his head and looked at me with his light bluish colored eyes, noticeably filled with fear and confusion. I felt so horrible for him, I didn't know what to do in this situation and didn't know how to help.

When I looked into his eyes again, I felt a jolt in my chest. I was frozen in place, still gazing into his eyes. I never felt this feeling before, I couldn't tell if it was pain, or joy. But before I could figure out what I felt, The boy's legs gave in and before he fell to the ground I caught him in my arms and held him to my body in a bridal style. He was still looking at me with those exotic eyes, this time half opened. I knew what was going to happen, but before it happened, for the first he talked to me and said in a very weak voice, "Fyuuki". Before closing his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness, just like I predicted.

**OOOOOOOO Cliffhanger! Don't worry there will be MUCH, MUCH, MUCH MORE surprises in this story. But there we go, the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, I would not mind if you gave me any reviews (aka. Advice) for this story. I will update this a lot since I have a lot of free time. BUT I CAN'T KEEP ANY PROMISES!**

**=^.^= Kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I would like to thank Red421860 for her/his review. I will make sure and add more details into the story. Please keep reviewing so I can make this story perfect for you guys. Thank You! =^.^=**

Chapter 2

I slowly walked to the entrance of my cave, still holding the unconscious boy in my hands. When we reached the cave, I placed the boy on my bed that was made up of dry leaves and a little bit if hay. Noticing how soaked I was, I crept closer to the fire and sat down with my hands in front of the fire. I heard another noise behind me and hoped it was the boy that might have woken up but instead to see a pikachu standing on its hind legs at the entrance, obviously soaked.

"Mind if I come in, Blaze, buddy ol' pal?" He spoke.

"Go ahead Chu. Yours always welcome in my home." I replied.

Pikachu and I are best friends. We met when I was a Torchic and he was the only one that didn't bully me or call me names when I always visited the humans. In fact in some cases, he stood up for me and no one ever has ever done that for me before. He immediately became my one and only friend on my list, and his only as well. Once in a while he would come visit me or come with me to observe at the human household. I would always tell him how they lived, how they ate, and how they spoke, worked, and slept on a bed made out of pure cotton. And I always fought the pokemon that battled him that was too much for him. But he never lost interest into what I was telling him nor interrupted me without a good reason. He is a loyal friend that I would gladly risk my life for and can tell any of my secrets to. He was like my little brother.

"I saw the whole thing happen outside. Him falling unconscious, you catching him, It was a very awkward scene that I just stood in place. After getting out of my retard moment, I came here to maybe help you with him, You know." Chu said.

"Thanks, but I don't know what to do. I don't know where he lives or if he even has a home, or at least anymore." I said, the last part quietly. "I was thinking of delivering him to that house that we sometimes visit, but I don't know what they'll do to him or if they'll even accept him. I care for him and I don't him to get hurt."

"Well," Chu said, with his hand rubbing his temple," if that doesn't work, we can raise him and grow him up to be a pokemon, you know."

"NO, NO WAY!" I said, my face red as a tomato (well more red than usual).

"Why not? It's weird but it's better than abandoning him and praying to Arceus that he lives."

" I know. I...I just...don't what came over me. Sorry that I yelled."

"It's okay," Chu said," let's just worry about getting him to that house first and then worry about him when they don't take him okay?"

There was a long pause. But was broken when the boy started to shiver and tears came down on his red cheeks. I scooted to him and put his head on my chest in an upright position and enclosed my arms around his chest, letting my heat warm him up from how wet he was from the rain, from which has now stopped and the clouds disappearing revealing a full moon and a sky filled with stars.

"Okay." I finally replied, looking at the sky.

"Good. Why don't we head out now so when we get there we won't be interfered by any other humans who happen to be nearby." Chu complied.

When reached the edge of the forest where the house is located, we walked to the front of the house that revealed a brown, ginger colored wood with a knob that seems to be the "gate" that guards the passageway into the house. I've seen the humans go in and out by twisting the knob but never understood why they would use a metal device to accompany the opening of the door.

Now one step away from the wooden gate, the boy in my hands bridal style once again, I stood there now wondering what to do. Fear came over me and hesitantly stood there looking at the wooden gate, letting my imagination run wild and give me horrible daydreams about what would happen to this sweet boy. Then finally reality hit me...literally.

"Earth to Blaze, Earth to Blaze, this is Chu speaking. We have a very important mission remember?" Chu said, pounding on my head.

"Right sorry... what do we do now?" I asked.

" Why you asking me, you are the one who comes here most often. You would know better than me, you know." Chu said, a bit aggravated. Letting some sparks out form his cheeks.

"Well, one time a human wearing blue with a brown box looked like he was beating the door, as if it was his opponent. Does that make any sense."

"It actually kinda does. Like the stories I heard from a Lucario once about an army breaking down a gate to get inside a castle. Maybe it works with this too."

"I don't know." I said, worried. "This wooden gate wasn't destroyed at all when the guy in blue did it."

"Who cares let's just try it!" Chu said with enthusiasm in his voice.

I complied. Still holding the boy, with one hand this time, I used my free hand and broke down the gate with a tremendous punch. It hit the wall on the other side of the house, making a deafening noise. Now, a little scared and shy, I cautiously walked inside with Pikachu still on my head, we walked into a room with what looked like some sort of chair ( I think) but softer and more cusiony than a rock. The room had a very soft floor, and white walls, with a long flat wood along with more chairs (wood this time) and what appears to be another passageway up into the higher level of the household.

Still looking around the room, I jumped up in the air and hit my head on the ceiling when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I turned around and saw a female human, standing next to the upper level passageway along with a male human who followed closely by, holding a knife in his claw (or hand is what humans say). Shocked beyond belief I headed for the door but the Man cut me off, blocking the passage outside. I didn't know what to do, neither did my friend for he was hiding his eyes behind his paws, curled up in a ball.

Without thinking I yelled, "Stop, please don't hurt us", at the male human. But all he gave was a quizzical expression on his face. Then I forgot, humans can't understand pokemon. They can only hear our names chanted in a rhythmic pattern.

Then I heard a noise and a shift movement and looked down to see the boy slowly waking up. Before I could do anything he opened his eyes and looked at me with a confused expression on his face. Slowly looking around the room and finally at the man with the knife in his hand, his expression change from confusion to fear. I quickly plopped him on the cushion chair and tried to help him relax and not worry by rubbing his soft head and ruffling his hair and comforting him by saying everything will be okay, even though he only heard a line of Blaziken.

Not noticing, the woman approached quietly towards the boy, ignoring the shaking of her mates head, she put her hand on the boy's head, now showing compassion on her face. She put her other hand on my claw, looking up at me and said, "You're not here to hurt us, are you." I shook my head and pointed to the boy and back to her. Again she said, "You came here in hope for us to take care of the boy, right?" I nodded. Now the man who walked up to us, a knife no longer in his hand, stood next to the boy and asked, "What is your name son?" Still quite shocked from everything, the boy quietly stuttered," F..Fy...Fyuuki."

With that I knew it was time for me to leave, after all the trouble I caused, I didn't want to make it worse. Chu on the other hand wasn't paying attention, he was still curled up in a ball on my head. I started to walk toward the door when something grabbed my claw. I turned around and saw Fyuuki grasping my hand, refusing to let me go. "Don't go." He said quietly. I squatted down to be eye-level with and said(even though he couldn't understand me), " I'll still keep an eye on you, and you now have a home and adults to keep an eye on you. But nothing in this world will keep me from seeing you. You are very special to me and I can never let go of you." At that thought I started to have that weird feeling again except this time it was much stronger than last time. Pickachu, now noticing my voice, heard what I said to Fyuuki and gave a nod in agreement. Before I departed, I gave a kiss on his temple and jumped out of the room, outside, and back into the forest.

On the way home, Chu spoke happily. " Well that worked out, you know. I'm glad that kid has a home now so he won't be in these gloomy woods, right. Or at least his parents would have a better chance at finding him."

I just kept running, silently, lost in thought about the feeling I had with Fyuuki. Until a thought popped in my head and gave me great worry and concern. Chu must have noticed cause he asked," What's wrong."

I stopped at the entrance of my home, put Chu on the gorund and gave a him a sad look, " Chu, I think I'm in love with Fyuuki."

**Well there you go. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything. But like I said there is much more to come, a lot more. I LUV SUSPENSION! **

** ~=^.^= Kairi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I wanted to thank and Ankarious for their review. I Luv u guys! I'm updating the story again today since I'm so bored and have nothing else to do. And besides, it's a lot of fun writing this story, and swear I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, I SWEAR. I H8 those kinds of people, so selfish. Anyways, ENJOY! =^.^= Kairi**

Chapter 3

Walking to the entrance to my home, with a depressed expression still plastered on my face with Pikachu following right behind me, trying to let all the things I said to him sink in. When we got inside I noticed the fire was still going but much more faint. I added more wood and let out a weak flamethrower to increase the flame, making sure not to overdo it. Sitting myself down, I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared into the fire, my facial expression unchanged. Pikachu sat beside me and leaned his furry head against me, copying what I was doing. We sat there silently, processing what has happened in the last couple of hours, until Pikachu broke the silence.

"Why do you think you have a crush on that Fyuuki fellow" He asked.

"I felt a powerful feeling in my chest a couple times ever since I met him. It's so indescribable, It's like feeling shock, bewilderment, pain, and joy all at the same time." I answered, confused.

"Well maybe it's just your age. I mean you're only 13 and might be going through some changes. Or it's just that you never interacted with a human before and it got you all riled up, you know." Chu said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so. When I first saw a human, I was bewildered and interested, but this feeling I have is much stronger than that and it comes from my chest...Where my heart is."

"Well Blaze, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not a wise old man or anything, I'm just 12 years old that sounds like an 20 year old...wait a minute. If the feeling you have is Love, why are you all sad and mopy? Shouldn't you feel happy or overjoyed, especially if he lives a mile away from where you live?"

"You don't get it do you," I said aggravated," He's a human, I'm a pokemon. There's a reason why we live separately. We can never be together."

"I don't see why not," Chu replied," just because he lives in a different environment doesn't mean you can't get together. You can still-"

"YES IT DOES!" I interrupted angrily, with flames sprouting out of my wrist and my mouth every word I spoke. "Humans don't just live in a different environment, they have a different survival. They aren't hunters or gatherers, they create and destroy things using their brain to develop homes, food, irrigation, jobs, and something called electricity! They don't have the same instinct as us or the brawn to survive in the wilderness. In fact the only way they survived in the past was because they made farms. The early human tribes in the past, yes, did hunt and gather berries and nuts but do you see any more of those tribes Chu. They're all gone, wiped out, extinct. And something called Industrialization was their only chance."

After my exclamation I crawled to my bed and started to cry. I couldn't control myself, I was shaking badly and eyes were puffy and red. I choked on my own tears and cursed to myself for feeling the pain I had about not being with Fyuuki. Pikachu with a painful, sad expression on his face came up to me and started to rub my head with his furry little paws. Hoping to comfort me in my hour of need. I started to calm down a little and spoke, but my throat a little sore this time.

"Besides, why would he pick me as his lover. I don't know anything about him and there are plenty of female humans for him to choose. Why pick a Blaziken like me?"

I started to cry again, but was hushed by Pikachu and gave me an encouraging look.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" He exclaimed. "You are the most awesome, ass-kicking, sweet-natured, heroic Blaziken I'VE EVER SEEN! There would be no competition if you were in the games, baby, you know. In fact, they should tremble before you, BOW before you, pleading for mercy at your...AWESOMENESS! "

Clearing from my depression I smiled at Chu and said," I think you're putting it over the top, don't you think?"

"Arceus forbids No! You gotta show that you own him and no other busy-body lady will take him!" He said, snapping his paws in a Z- shape and showing a pout.

I laughed and said, "Thanks, for cheering me up, I needed it."

"Any time girlfriend. I won't abandon. I' s got yo back brother." Chu said, gangster-like with a gleam in his eye.

It's been a month since I put Fyuuki in a good home. Every day I came to the house and always checked on Fyuuki. So far everything seemed good, he had new clothes on, blue sweater with white sleeves and pockets and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked a lot healthier than before and went to something they called a school. I even followed Fyuuki to school as well, making sure he was getting what he deserved and not getting hurt. Fyuuki's male guardian appears to be doing good as well. I heard he made a major discovery, a red ancient crystal necklace from an ancient ruin, whatever that is. And seems that the female isn't going to work anymore, reasons are unknown for me since I usually spent most of my time watching for Fyuuki. Once in a while I would see Fyuuki smile and laugh and that made my heart flutter.

Everything was pretty good now, I was never happier in my life. But today I saw the man take out the necklace and observing it, like expecting for it to come to life. After a while he gave up and put it in a box under his bed.

After a while it started to get dark out, and was exhausted form snooping around all day every day. I walked home, almost skipping and humming to a random happy tune. Thinking about what I will see tomorrow and how well it will go. And maybe have a chance to see Fyuuki, personally this time, face-to-face.

When I reached my home I just fell on my bed not caring that Chu was right next to it, also asleep, and Let myself drift off in slumber.

I smelled something in the air, it was a little pleasant but rare to smell. Until I realized what it was, I woke up abruptly and looked out of the mouth of the cave, and just as I feared I looked up into dark sky, still nighttime, saw smoke. Being a fire type smoke never bothered me, in fact it actually relaxed me like when a pokemon loves the smell of honeysuckle ( a type of flower). Curious from where it was coming from I went and climbed the tallest tree close by. Upon reaching the top I froze in my tracks, shock took over me and the only thing I could do was let tears fall from my eyes, as there was a fire at Fuuki's house.

**OOOOOO Cliffhanger ONCE AGAIN. What will happen to Fyuuki? Is this the end of the story? ARE you kidding me? HECK NO, this is just the beginning. Find out more when I update soon. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update, still trying to work out the documents, the files, and well you get the rest. BYE!**

**=^.^= Kairi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I can't believe I'm already on the 4th chapter of this story! But in this Chapter, it will be the beginning of all the most awesome surprises ever! There's still a long way to go, but I hope you and enjoy...AND DON'T BE SHY TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

I sprinted like I never sprinted before, following the smoke to Fyuuki's house. Making sure not to let fear overcome me, I kept looking at the sky, telling myself everything would be okay.

When I reached the wooden gate, now engulfed in flames, with no hesitation I burst through the door and began my haste search for Fyuuki, yelling out his name, "Fyuuki! Fyuuki!" Out came a bloodcurdling cry for help. I ran to where it came from, a boy with blue hair was surrounded by Mightyenas, with a look of bloodlust on their faces , slowly walking to the boy. "FYUUKI!" I called, attracting the Mightyenas' attention. I beat all of them to a bloody pulp mercilessly, but on cue after I beat all the Mightyenas, a beam that supporyed the roof, also engulfed in flames, fell on Fyuuki. Letting out scream in pain, Fyuuki started to panic and then soon drifted off into unconsciousness. I lift the beam off of him with ease and crashed through the closest window, with Fyuuki in hand, before the house gave in.

Panting, I ran back to my cave, tears welling up in my eyes, making it hard to see where I was going. Without knowing it, I tripped over a root sticking up from the ground and fell downhill with Fyuuki enclosed in my arms for protection. I kept tumbling down and after a minute or two, I reached the bottom. I lost conscience for a little while but woke up still holding Fyuuki in my hands. Slowly, dizzy and confused from the tumble, I got up and fixed Fyuuki into holding him bridal style (again). Walking unsteadily forward, I was able to reach a clearing with only a building in the middle. Not knowing where I was and wasn't able to go back the way I came, I stumbled to the building, hoping for help for the boy that hopefully isn't dead.

When I walked in I was greeted by a shock expression from a woman wearing white and pink hair in a weird fashion. She ran towards me with another pokemon with the same outfit as her. Checking on the boy to see if he was alright, I flipped him over and showed his back that was now severely burned and bloody. I almost puked from the sight but was able to hold it in, the woman motioned for the pokemon to bring what appears to a be a portable bed with wheels.

When the pokemon brought it, she turned and looked at me and said, " Please put the boy on the gurney on gently and fix and heal him for you." I didn't know what a gurney was but I guessed it was the portable bed the pokemon brought. I slowly put him on the gurney, careful not to injure or infect the wound more, and watched him roll away through two gates made out medal that swung when you pushed it.

The woman came up to me and said, "It won't take long for him to recover however he'll need to get a lot of rest. The burn isn't that bad and the cut is fairly smaller than what you would think. Also, I got a call from my friend that lives next door to this poor boy, she knew him from the daily chores he helped out with her from time to time and said that a giant fire took place not that long a ago. She said she called the fire department and was able to put out the fire before anything else burned down, but the house collapsed on itself and almost everything was destroyed. A..along...with his parents." She quietly said. Before I could say anything, she continued, "When the fire department investigated on how it was caused, they found out that it was sabotage. Someone created the fire by using fir pokemon. They later found the culprits, two people that say they're from Team Rocket, by the police and was trialed for the murder of two people and destroying private property."

I didn't know what to say, all I could do was plop myself down on a chair, my hands shielding face and started to cry. She walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my head and said, "Don't worry, at least he's alive with minor injuries. I'll drop him off at his house after he's wakes up. I want you to meet him there and help uncover anything that wasn't lost in fire that the fire department might have missed. Plus with you there I don't think he won't get hurt, from now or ever." I looked and gave a nod and a small smile.

I stood up and walked out of the building, and started to head towards Fyuuki's now destroyed home.

Upon reaching the house, I noticed a small yellow thing outside of the once beautiful home, just staring at the ash and soot that covered the place. I walked up to it and it turned around to show a sad, depressed expression on his face.

It looked up at me and said, "What happened, buddy ol' pal?" His expression even worse, and tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"There was a fire here and was able to save Fyuuki, but nothing else. But he's fine now Chu, he has a minor injury on his back and he'll be coming here in an hour or so. You don't have to cry anymore." I said soothingly.

"I..I'm...n..not CRYING!" Chu stuttered. " I..I'm...j...just shedding manly tears! Completely different from mere...crying. That's what wusses do!" He continued, wiping his 'manly tears'. "Besides, if he's being healed or whatever why aren't you there?"

"Because she told me to wait right for him when he returns and help him find anything that wasn't destroyed that's his."

" Ok, ok. Once I start to relax more from my mental issue right now I'll help you, but you might as well start looking now, to save some time, you know."

"Right." I agreed.

I started to rummage through the burned wood and soot that covered the ground. I looked behind a wall that was somehow still intact, hoping that anything behind wasn't destroyed like the wall. But right when I moved around the bend, I heard a voice in my head, " Come closer dear one." Confused and a bit creeped, but curious, I did as the voice told me. After a while I heard it again, " Yes you are close dear one. Look at the ground and uncover me from my burial, from not a long ago past." I got on my knees and started to dig (well sweep) until the red crystal necklace that the man had once had was revealed. Then the voice said, "Yes, thou has found me. I was created by Arceus himself to reward the tribe from a long ago past. But they never had a chance to use me for they were captured and taken away until no one was left." I asked, "What were you made for?" " I was created to grant one wish that the heart of the person that holds whatever they desire to come true. However, thou does not last, the desire of the one who possesses me lasts for only three days and two nights. It disappears at the setting of the sun on the third day. But now, for you that now possesses me, I shall grant the wish that your heart speaks for, and MAKE IT COME TRUE!"

Out of nowhere I was blinded by a light and felt myself change, it didn't hurt but I was so shocked and scared I didn't know what to think. I tried to stop myself from changing, but it was no use. Then the light got brighter and I had to shut my eyes. Then I heard a weird sound, I recognized it as the thing that humans sometimes ride, a car I think.

But before I knew it the light faded and disappeared along with the crystal that was once in my hand, I was still kneeling on the ground, dumbstruck. I heard Pikachu coming towards me, but stopped as if he forgot how to run. I opened at my eyes and looked at him. He had an expression that was priceless, His eyes were wide, and his mouth gaped open. I then saw the car thingy's door open and Fyuuki and the lady from the building came running out and stood right next to Pikachu, the same expression on their faces.

I got worried about their expressions and looked at myself and almost fainted. I turned into a human, and to make things better, I was naked.

***GASP* What will happen next? What about Fyuuki, Pikachu, and the helpful lady? Wait till next time, and find out for yourself! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**=^.^= Kairi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again, again! I know I've been updating a lot and sorry for all the typos and spelling and grammar in corrections. Hopefully I'll stop being intelligent and to go much slower. Oh and I just wanted to say that you can post reviews on what should be my next story be about, but it has to involve Blaziken or possibly accompanied with Lucario. Again, this is only optional, I have many crazy ideas for the next stories after this one. But this especially goes for people who are too busy to write their story, I will gladly write it for them and give 90% of the credit to them, and leave the 10% to me for all the writing and how it is expressed. Thank You! Remember... REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

I stayed where I was, staring at the group that was looking at me with wide eyes. I was scared and speechless, and before I knew it I started to cry. With my hands cupped to my face, shying away from the group, I was dumbstruck and kept hoping it was a dream. _'Have I really wished for this to happen,'_ I thought.

Still in my position crying my eyes out, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Fyuuki with a worried expression (and slightly red I might add) and gave me a small smile and hugged me. When he stopped, he gave a very confused expression on his face. His face now red as a tomato.

" You know for a naked girl outside in the freezing night...your actually pretty hot... I MEAN LIKE TEMPURATURE HOT!" He exclaimed at the last part. Now redder than a tomato (if that's possible).

My eyes, now dried, kept looking at Fyuuki, feeling my cheeks get warmer than usual. I then let out a smile and without knowing it I said, "F...Fy...uuu...kiiii." For some reason it was really hard to say, but I guess it was just part of getting used to the new tongue along with my body.

Shocked, Fyuuki said, "Hey how did you know my na-"

Without finishing his sentence I leapt and gave him a big hug. Making him lose his balance and fall to the ground with me on top of him. His face redder than ever before, I would think ever in anyone's life time, just stared at me with a shocked expression.

The lady that healed Fyuuki, finally withdrawn from shock, walked over and put a blanket over me, wrapping me around to cover me from my nudity and helped me get off of Fyuuki and stand up. It was quite difficult since my claws were replaced with soft, mushy feet, it felt completely different and had to use the lady as my crutch to regain balance.

"You poor thing, you must have been through a lot to be...a...this way," she said. "Come, come. I'll take you back to the Pokemon Center and give you a room for you and Fyuuki to share. Since I only have one room left anyways."

"Poke...Pokemon...Center?" I repeated innocently.

She motioned me to the car and tried to take me there. I followed the direction to where the car was sitting, rather unsteadily and unbalanced a little, still new to the feet. Upon reaching the car, she put me against the car to substitute her for my "crutch". She opened the door and helped me inside.

Before she closed the door, I (still having trouble with my speech) yelled, "w...wa...WAIT!" Ignoring her confused look, I stared at my best friend and motioned him to come to my lap. Still a little shocked, he reluctantly came and jumped on my lap, hugging my waist and showing no sign of letting go. A minute later, Fyuuki joined me in the car, sitting right next to me on the other side I came from, still red as a tomato. I leaned on him and he started to shudder, but fully complied.

On the car ride home, Fyuuki was staring at my friend with fear replaced by the redness on his face. Pikachu noticed too and hopped on his lap and looked up at him, and the next thing caught us by surprise. HE FREAKED OUT, literally.

"AHHHH, HELP! DON'T LET HIM HURT MEEEEE!" He cried.

I grabbed Pikachu and sat him back on my lap, and put my focus and effort on trying to calm Fyuuki down by stroking my new hand on his face (noticing how really soft how my hand was) and in his hair (that almost felt like feathers).

"Okay, F..Fy...Fyuuki, I...It's okay F...Fyuuki." I said. Talking was harder than I thought, usually the way I speak was by repeating my name or parts of my name that other pokemon understand. Speaking Human was so much more complicated and tiring (I can't believe that girls at Fyuuki's school talk nonstop).

He started to calm down and relief swept over his face, "Sorry about that reaction. I hope I didn't scare anyone. I..I don't know what came over me." He said. Looking up, I saw the girl look back with a worried expression on her face, and then turned to face the road again. _'I wonder what was that for,' _I thought.

When we reached the Pokemon Center ( that was the same building I stumbled in earlier) Fyuuki volunteered this time as my crutch and took me into the nice building, along with Pikachu in the nice lady's hands.

Upon reaching the desk that the lady usually stood behind, she grabbed a key and gave it to Fyuuki. "Your room is upstairs on the third floor, second door on your right." She said. "Thanks." He replied. "Oh wait hun, I want to talk to the girl for a minute, alone okay. Why don't you go ahead and find your room and come back down to get her later." "Oh, okay." He said.

He put me against the desk and started to head up the stairs. Once out of the room, The nice lady looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for all that happened in the last half hour. It was all like in a rush, and I feel that you got dragged in this mess so suddenly, I apologize. My name is Nurse Joy and I run the Pokemon Center, helping injured people and pokemon across the region along with my identical sisters. What's your name."

I hesitated, not knowing what to say. Finally I stuttered, "Bla...Blaz...Blaziken."

She gave me a questioning look, "Your name is Blaziken?"

Panicked, trying to hide my true identity, I stuttered, "N..no. I..I..mmmm...mean...uhhh...uhhhh..."

"Go on." She motioned,

"Uhhh...E...Eli...Elizabeth!" I said with a fake grin on my face.

"Oh, ok Elizabeth, I bet you were wondering why Fyuuki had that a "disturbance" in the car. You must know him since you know his name. You see, he recently had a dramatic incident with some evil people and their pokemon that caused his home to burn down and killing his parents. I think it traumatized him and became Pokephobic."

"Pokephobic?" I said, perfectly this time ( thank Arceus).

"It means he has a fear of pokemon. So that's why he reacted to your Pikachu, thinking it was gonna hurt him even though he knew it was harmless. I feel very bad for the poor boy, because it seems he has good relationships with pokemon. In fact, a Blaziken was the one that brought him in here. I told it to wait for him at the house that he once lived in but when I got there it never appeared, instead I found you."

"R..Really? How in..ter..est..ing." I said, acting dumbfounded.

"I won't ask about your past, but I just want to let you know I'll help cover everything." She stopped and pointed at my body, "starting with your clothes."

At that reference, Fyuuki walked back in, and stood next to me and put one of my arms over his right shoulder. "I'm back. You ready a...a...-"

"Elizabeth." I finished.

" I'll send your clothes right up in a few minutes along with some dinner, ok Elizabeth, Fyuuki." Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Ok." Fyuuki and I said in unison.

I motioned for Pikachu to follow us to our room. He jumped off Nurse Joy's hands and followed closely behind, but a little distant, for Fyuuki's sake.

When we reached the room, Fyuuki put me on one of the beds and said, " I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes okay?" I nodded.

When I saw him disappear behind another wooden gate, I looked around the room. There wasn't much to look at, there were two beds, a table, a picture box (they call a T.V.), and a closet.

Suddenly I was pushed back by a force and ended up in a laying position on the bed. When I looked up I saw Pikachu with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell was ALL THAT!" He yelled. "FIRST A NECKLACE TALKS TO YOU ABOUT 'I WILL GRANT YOU WHAT YOUR HEART DESIRES' AND OUT OF NOWHERE YOU TURN INTO A HUMAN! AND NOW WE'RE IN A WHAT THEY CALL A POKEMON CENTER!" Panting from all the yelling.

" I'm sorry. I'm just as shocked as you. I didn't know this will happen. It all happened so fast and abruptly. I'm sorry." I said, innocently.

"Well, at least you can understand me, But I guess what happened was that since you're in love Fyuuki and the idea of not being together broke your heart. So you thought on how to be with him and turning human was your only chance, you know." He said, more calmly.

" It's true. I always thought on ways on how to be with Fyuuki without being a Pokemon. I love him so much, I would do anything to be with him. But now him being Pokephobic, I don't know what to do." I started to cry.

"Yeah well, at least you got 3 days to be together, maybe you can help him forget his fear before time runs out. I mean come on, you changed from a 7-foot tall pokemon with a beak, feathers, and claws to a 5- foot human with a lip, hair, and hands and feet. You still have the same eyes and hair color. To me not you're that different. And from the way he was reacting... I think he likes you." He put his paw on my head.

I looked up and said," Really?"

"Really." He nodded

I jumped in joy and said, "Yes. I'll help him overcome his fear. And spend this time I was given to be with him and cherish every moment."

"That's my girl!" Chu said.

**How will this relationship go? Find out till next time and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! =^.^= Kairi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey. I'm back! And I can't wait to finish my story! I tell you the surprises haven't ceased yet my friends.**

**Elizabeth: You are a broken record you know that.**

**Me: Shut up, I'm building suspension and making sure that the readers keep reading. Besides it's not like I'm lying, it's true,plus I'm entertaining my readers and that's what my readers want. And you don't know what the surprises are anyways, so SHUT UP your face.**

**Elizabeth: Which brings me to another topic. At the end of each chapter, you sound like a host, " Will the contestants make it out alive?", it is really annoying and I think the readers agree with me.**

**Lucario: Yeah!**

**Me: What the hell... you're not in this story Lucario. Why don't you get the $*#& out of here and come back when I make a story about you!**

**Lucario: Make me!**

**Me: *pulls out chainsaw* OK, I WILL!**

**Lucario: AAAAAAHHHHH! *runs away screaming***

**Elizabeth: Is that chainsaw real?**

**Me: Yeah but I replaced the blade with a rubber one so it doesn't actually harm you. Why, you wanna try?**

**Elizabeth: UUUUHHH...NO...NO THANK YOU! *runs out of room***

**Me: Oh well, who cares she'll be fine. And now enjoy the story. =^.^=**

Chapter 6

*Knock Knock*

"Food's here!" Cried Nurse Joy.

"OK, coming." Yelled Fyuuki, walking to the wooden gate thing. Opening the gate revealed a tray with two plates filled with meat and vegetables, on the side were I suspected my clothes that were right next to the food.

"I brought guys some steak, mashed potatoes, and peas for dinner. Elizabeth, I found some extra clothes in my room that probably might fit you. I also brought a thermometer to check your temperature, Fyuuki said earlier that you were hot so I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have a fever." Said Nurse Joy

She walked inside the room, along with the tray and set it in the middle of the room. She grabbed the thermometer out of her pocket and put it in my mouth," Now we have to wait a minute before I can pull it-" She stopped and looked at the rising thermometer. "140...145...150...155...160!" She said unbelievably, still staring at the thermometer with wide eyes.

I thought fast to make sure they won't find out my secret, "I..I think your thermometer is broken...yeah, I mean really who's temperature is 160 am I right?" I said, removing the thermometer before it rose any higher and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You...your right. It must be broken, I'm losing my mind! Sorry about that, here," she said as she handed me a plate and my clothes, " You must be starving and cold. Come I'll help you into these nice warm PJ's I also brought with your clothes and leave you two alone to eat."

It was much difficulty since I didn't know which part went where, but Fyuuki paid no mind to it. He had his head covered under the pillow with his face a little bit red, not wanting to look at me getting dressed. After all that was covered (literally), Nurse Joy left our room and then me Fyuuki were alone, except for Pikachu now on the tray that had pokemon food on it.

I began to eat, and it was delicious, I felt my mouth water every bite I took from the plate and couldn't stop. But I must have made a seen because Fyuuki and Pikachu were both staring at me, a blank expression on their face. I felt embarrassed and stopped eating and just looked at the plate, my face getting redder by the minute. Fyuuki most have noticed and began to feel sad for me, and a apologetic look forming on his face.

"Sorry, I just thought you must have been very hungry if you're eating so much so fast. I didn't mean to embarrass you, I hope you can forgive me." He said quietly, then copying my moves. Then there was an awkward silence.

I looked up and went over to Fyuuki and put my hand on his head. "It's okay, I didn't mean to draw any attention or to be rude by my habits, I should be the one to apologize. Sorry." I said.

Fyuuki looked up and said," Thanks."

There's been an awkward silence again as we were finishing our dinner. By the time we were done Fyuuki was the first one to say something," I know it might be a little painful, but, what happened to you? I mean why were you naked outside in a recently destroyed site? It doesn't make sense and how you knew my name when I never met you. Sorry, I just got curious."

I gave Fyuuki a sad, painful expression on my face and mumbled, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve." He said, looking down.

"Why don't you tell me about your past, Fyuuki. Before you came to that house." I said, showing interest, hopefully getting an answer. But from the look he gave me, I regretted it. He showed me the same expression I gave him, but worse and he started to cry. He grabbed and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in-between.

"I...I...don't know," he mumbled, "I don't remember anything. All I remember is a name; Fyuuki. I don't even know if that's really my name. I don't know where I came from, I don't know who were my parents, and I certainly don't know where I once lived!"

I hugged him, not knowing what else to do to comfort him. I looked at Pikachu who just gave a sad look and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do either. Then I got an idea.

"Why don't we go out together, you know. Look around town, get more clothes and things and something to eat at the same time. So we can spend some time together." I said, blushing at the last part.

He looked up at me, eyes and cheeks red, and mumbled an OK. I smiled at that and said, " Yeah we'll have some fun and get to know each other better. We can leave tomorrow after breakfast. How does that sound?" He looked up at me and showing a small smile said," Yeah. It will be fun."

At that remark I let go of Fyuuki and went to each other's bed. When I jumped onto mine, I didn't realize it be so fluffy and comfortable. I let out a sigh when I laid on my back, accompanied by Pikachu who also let out a sigh laying back upon the fluffy bed.

Fyuuki turning off the light let out a big yawn and said, "Good night."

"Good night." I repeated, before drifting off into sleep.

**Me: Sorry that the chapter is a little shorter, I didn't have a lot of time with my school work and dinnertime.**

**Elizabeth: Really, that's your excuse?**

**Me:** **SHUT UPPA YO FACE! *Pulling out shotgun* *Pump sound* *aims at Elizabeth's chest***

**Elizabeth: WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! *Runs out screaming***

**Me: Heh, heh. It's not even real. *points at face* I'll prove it. *pulls trigger* *BOOOM* *Face blown off* Guess it was real. XD =^.^= Kairi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you guys! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please review and hopefully someone will, cause that would be awesome. More advice the better! =^.^=**

Chapter 7

"Man, that breakfast was awesome! I'm ready for the day." Fyuuki said.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

We had just exited the Pokemon Center and were walking down a road that led to a city up ahead, not more than two miles. I finally got the walking thing down and was able to balance well on my mushy feet. Nurse Joy gave us some money to spend on the shopping and food that we needed on our a...a..."date" (my face turning red at that remark).

Fyuuki must've noticed my face turn red (he notices a lot of things about me lately) cause he said," You look hot...UUUHHH I MEAN LIKE HOT FROM THE HEAT OF THE SUN! Yeah! Not like attractive hot."

We both faced down, our faces blushing a bright red color. Upon reaching the city Fyuuki spoke again, " What I was trying to say earlier was that since you looked hot from the sun, we could get some ice cream from an ice cream parlor. What ya say, you want to?"

"Uh, sure. Ok." I said.

I didn't exactly know what ice cream was at first, but I would think it was what the male and female humans ate back at the house. It was a hot summer day and there came this car, it looked a lot different than the other cars; it was bigger with pictures of food on the side and made a catchy tune. The humans walked up to it and gave him paper (I would think it was money) and gave two cones with a sphere-like object on top. From what I could see it was frozen and the humans ate to their heart's content.

Coming back from my flashback, we were now in front of a pink and white colored building with the picture of the sphere and cone shaped object on it.

"Come on. Let's go inside and get some ice cream." Fyuuki said gleefully.

"Alright." I agreed.

Opening the gate thingy, I was blasted with a cold gust of wind. It was freezing in here and it caught me by surprise. I was cold but wasn't shivering, my body heat inside kept my muscles warm so they didn't need to create anymore heat. Fyuuki and I walked up to the counter and looked at the giant menu that had a wide variety of flavors and descriptive containments (mostly bowl and cone sizes). A nice lady came up to the counter wearing an apron and a small hat and must've guessed she worked here.

"May I help you?" She said sweetly.

"Uhh, yeah. I would like to have a small vanilla ice cream cone." He replied.

"Ok. What about you miss? " She said, turning to me.

I didn't know what to do, I never did this before and was quite nervous and didn't know what to pick from all the varieties. So I just piggybacked back on Fyuuki's choice. "Same as him." Pointing to Fyuuki.

"Ok. Two small vanilla ice cream cones coming up, that'll be 2 pokedollars please."

Fyuuki handed her the money and exchanged it for the two ice cream cones. " Here, " he said handing me my ice cream, "Why don't we eat outside where it isn't so cold. Besides we got some exploring to do anyways."

"Ok."

"Have a nice day!" The worker exclaimed.

When reaching outside, I took a bite of my ice cream and it gave me a very cold feeling in my tooth. And I gave an unamusing face.

"Heh,heh. You're not really supposed to bite it, you lick it. See." Fyuuki laughed, licking the side of the cone.

I copied his movement and thought the ice cream tasted really good (although by the time it reached my stomach area it evaporated)!

Upon exploring the city some more, me and Fyuuki found many clothing shops. We took turns going in the "fitting room" in each store we went to and showed off the stuff that we bought. We kept going clothe store to clothe store until the sun was in the position that looked like 6:00. Fyuuki suggested that we eat at what they call a "restaurant", where humans eat out on "special occasions". We walked around until we found a steak house near the road we took getting here from the Pokemon Center.

" Come on, let's go in." Fyuuki said, pulling me into the restaurant.

Inside were many decorations of open plains, wagons, and pioneer-looking humans (or at least I think that's what pioneers looked-like). A man wearing a black suit with white apron, showed us our table. To our surprise, no one else was here, so we had the place to ourselves.

Another man in the same outfit as the other man asked us what we wanted to order. Me and Fyuuki just went simple, we ordered a steak and water as our "beverage" (I think that's the same word for drink) and that's it. The man left and came back with our orders. I ate the whole thing in two bites and asked for more. By the time Fyuuki was halfway through his steak I was on my 18th steak. He kept watching me eat with a shocked expression on his face along with the man that served us from time to time.

After a long while, Fyuuki finally finished his steak while I was full from eating 32 steaks( like full like you feel like you can't walk full). Fyuuki paid the enormous bill and walked over to the entrance, me following slowly behind, when we were stopped by the people who served us, their mouths gaped.

They looked at me and said, "How could you eat so many steaks at one time like that?"

"I was...hungry?" I replied sheepishly.

"We would like to take your picture and write your name down for a record of eating 32 steaks, if that's ok." They said.

"Ok." I said.

They grabbed a camera and took a picture of me and Fyuuki together smiling, and I told them my name.

After leaving and heading back home, Fyuuki exclaimed," Wow that was amazing! And you still look the same as if you hadn't eaten anything! You must have a very fast metabolism!"

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said, sheepishly, blushing after the compliment.

"Yeah, you are amazing! We should do this again tomorrow!" He replied enthusiastically.

"To...Tomorrow?" I asked shocked. A flashback popped in my head again, _'This wish only last three days and two nights, the wish will disappear on the sunset of the third day'._

"Yeah! Is..is that Ok?" He asked, frowning at my shocked expression.

"Ye...Yeah, of course. We're going to have a lot of fun, but...-"

"But what?"

"Well, it's about your Pokephobia, Fyuuki."

"I know. I hate it, I wish I wasn't scared of pokemon. I just...am. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. But...oh...well...what if I was a Pokemon? Would you be scared of me, or actually be with me." I asked, sorrow in my eyes.

"I don't know," he said, giving me the same expression," I wouldn't want to be afraid of you. And even if you were, I would do my best to conquer my fear and would always be with you." He said, confident in his answer.

That made me smile and I replied, "Yeah, we'll do this again tomorrow. And we'll spend most of the day trying to relieve you from your phobia."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me. But we should start slow and at an easy pace."

"Ok. We can start by you getting along with my friend Chu."

"Chu?"

"My Pikachu remember?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah ok, that sounds perfect. So starting tomorrow morning, we'll work on getting rid of my phobia!" He said, raising his fist in the air.

"Yeah." Copying his movement.

**Can't wait to write next CHAPTER! OOOOOOOOHHHHH YYYYYEEEEAAHHHHHH! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =^.^= Kairi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi you guys! I just want to say that this is one special chapter for you! A lot is going to happen and something a little different will happen as well. That's all. Enjoy!...AND PLEASE REVIEW! =^.^=**

Chapter 8

Upon waking up this morning, a serious stare from my friend ,Chu, knew that he was not going to like this. I told him about how I was going to use him as "Fyuuki's first step" in relieving him of his phobia and from the look he gave me he would've ditched if I hadn't locked the window ( which took me a long time to figure out how).

Looking over at Fyuuki, who was still sound asleep, I wondered how I was going to break it to him about the real me. I can't just ditch him and leave him heartbroken or just showed him my true self and say 'hey guess what I'm a pokemon! Will you still be my friend, Fyuuki?'. I was really scared and nervous about how it was all going to work out, would he still be my friend or just leave me heartbroken on the floor and runaway screaming. Besides, even if he did leave me I would never bring myself to hate him, he's been through so much and doesn't even know his name is even Fyuuki or not.

I came back to reality when I heard Fyuuki getting up with a loud yawn, stretching his skinny, boney arms. He turned around and looked at me with sleepy eyes, still not fully awake but I could tell he was a little nervous. "Good Morning." He said in a happy tune.

Before I could say the same, there was a knock on the door," Breakfast is here!" Cried a voice on the other end.

"Nurse Joy, go ahead and come in, we just woke up." Fyuuki replied.

Nurse Joy opened the door and pulled the tray into the room with our breakfast right smack in the middle. "Go ahead and dig in," she said cheerfully," I also came in here to give you some more money that might help with your phobia, Fyuuki. Just in case you end up needing a psychiatrist to help, ok?"

"Heh, heh. I don't think I need a psychiatrist Nurse Joy but thanks for the thought. Besides I got pretty..YYY...UUHHH...I MEAN AWESOME PERSON LIKE ELIZABETH! Fyuuki yelled, blushing (including me).

"Well keep the money just in case you need it for something else sweetie." Nurse Joy said, leaving the room and leaving the tray full of food behind.

After eating our breakfast, I grabbed Chu before he had a chance to hide under the bed and put him on my lap, sitting across from Fyuuki. "Okay, first step. First I want you to pet Chu on the head just once, ok?"

"O...ok." Fyuuki said, shaking a little. He slowly pulled his hand out to the creature who was gave him a smile in effort to encourage him (so he can get the fuck out of this mess as fast as possible) and making sure to give Fyuuki a nice safe feeling when near the creature. Fyuuki extended his pointer finger and touched Chu lightly on the head, giving a wince when touching, expecting for the worst. Looking up Fyuuki saw what he had done and gave a big smile. He scooted closer to me and Chu and put his whole hand on top of him, rubbing on his soft fluffy fur his kind was known for having. Before he knew it, he had Chu in his hands and gave him a nice, small hug, Chu saying his name in delight. I was so happy for Fyuuki and then I gave Fyuuki a hug while still hugging Chu. He and I blushed bright red, while Chu was blue from lack of air (XD). We stopped and watched as Pikachu walked dizzily around gasping for air, laughing our guts out and eyes wet, we hadn't realized but it was already was seemed to be 1:00 already! Sunset usually takes place at 6 in the afternoon, that meant I have only 5 hours before I turn into my real form!

"Uhhh...uhhh Fyuuki. We should go out before it gets too late. Come on, I want to spen more time with you." I said, blushing at the last part, same as him.

"Uhh...uhhh y..yeah! We should, I mean I did promise we will. Oh, thank you Elizabeth, for helping me get rid of most of my fear. But I'm still a little unsure about other giant pokemon though." He said.

"Your welcome Fyuuki, I'm glad I could help. You really mean a lot to me." Aww, crap. The last part slipped out and I became as red as a turnip this time! But before Fyuuki could reply I said, " Well I'm going to go ahead and get dressed in the restroom. I'll be back out in a minute!" I quickly grabbed some of my new bought clothes and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door (finally got the name!) and locked it behind me.

Me and Fyuuki were back in town in no time. He hadn't mentioned about what I said earlier (thank Arceus) and thought we could go to a cafe for something light to eat. I wore a red long-sleeve shirt with brown gloves with tight blue jean, a red hat and fuzzy furry boots, Fyuuki just wore the same clothes he always has ever since I found him in the forest.

We finally reached the cafe and sat at a table outside right next to the entrance. A woman wearing a blue dress and white apron walked up to us and asked what we wanted, we both ordered a small glass of water and a slice of chocolate pie. As we were waiting, a couple of people with big cases walked up the side of the cafe and opened their cases, revealing what humans would call a music instrument (I think) and started to play. It was a sweet yet raspy rhythm, it made my feet bounce to the "beat".

"Ahh cool! Jazz music!" Fyuuki exclaimed. Fyuuki grabbed my hand and pulled me right in front of them and started to dance while holding my hand. He made me spin several times and rocked me side to side to the jumpy beat. By now everyone was staring and giving us a big smile, some people even joined in and started dancing to their style. After a while the song was over and they played a slow song. Fyuuki came up to me and put one of his hands on my back and the other still holding to my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we slowly rocked side to side. I kept staring into his eyes as he was to mine, we were lost in the rhythm and it let us flow around the dance floor.

"Elizabeth." Fyuuki said.

"Yes?" I asked.

" This...is... really hard for me to say, but I...I...love you." He said with a shy smile, his face getting redder every minute. "I've always had. To tell you the truth it felt like we met before I saw you... a.. naked at that one night my house burned down. I truly do."

I smiled at Fyuuki, my eyes watering and said, " I love you too, Fyuuki. And I would do anything to be with you forever, I would." My head now resting on his shoulder as we continued our dance to the sweet song I would always remember, a reminder for this precious memory that I will never forget.

****

"The view is beautiful from up here." Fyuuki said, leaning on the rail.

After our dance and our snack, we headed up to the top of a hill nearby the forest and the path that led to the Pokemon Center. I thought if I was going to change , I would do it somewhere secluded and not far from our temporary home. It looked like the sun was going to set in less than 15 minutes anyways.

"I agree, it is beautiful." I said.

There was a long pause and thought I knew I needed to tell now or never.

"Fyuuki. I need to tell you-" I stopped and looked at a couple of humans approaching behind, an evil look on their faces.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here. Looks like some people decided to come into our territory without our punished." The first one who approached us said.

" Yeah, what should we do with them boss. Through them down the hill, beat them to a pulp, or steal their things and make them run naked in the forest?" Another one of them asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's no need for that. We'll just leave and we'll all pretend this never happened, ok?" Fyuuki said with a shaky smile. I just gave an angry look in disgust and didn't say anything.

"Uhn uhn, no we'll punish you alright, " the "leader" said, walking up to Fyuuki, "I've got a better idea. Why don't we gcut you up into LITTLE PIESCES!"

He grabbed a knife out of his pocked and thrusted it into Fyuuki's shoulder.

"FYUUKI!" I screamed. I ran at the leader and punched him in the face, making him fall back into a tree with brute force. I pulled the knife out of Fyuuki's shoulder and we both ran into the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard them yell. We were both running like crazy through the thick forest, trying to the way back the Pokemon Center. I noticed that Fyuuki was slowing down and quickly collapsed onto the grassy ground.

"FYUUKI! Come on before they get us!" I yelled.

"I... ..can't." He said.

"Yes you can." I said.

I brought him to his feet and helped him run, the knife still in my hand. We kept running until we were face to face with rock wall that was an inward angle, blocking every direction except the way we came from. Not long after, the gang blocked our only path with the leader in front, his face bleeding badly from a broken nose.

"YOU...WILL..PAY...FOR...THAT!" He said coldly. All of his members pulled out their knives and were ready to attack us. We were no match for their great number, there must be like at 7 people waiting to kill us. Fyuuki hastily and wearily grabbed the knife from my hands and pointed it towards the group.

"Don't... worry... Elizabeth, I'll...I'll protect... you, even if it...costs...me..my life." He said in between gasps.

I looked at him then at the sky and saw that it was now a reddish- orange color, the sun was setting. Turning towards Fyuuki, I tackled him to the ground, making him lose his grip on his knife as it disappeared behind a bush.

"W..What are you-" I put my hand up to his mouth, " Fyuuki," I began, a tear rolling down my cheek, "I loved you so much ever since I met you. I always looked after you even though you never knew. I..I would do anything for you and...and I hope that you wouldn't be scared of me after this. Please never forget that." I said as I slowly got off of him and turned and walked towards the gang.

Then it happened. I slowly felt myself change. It wasn't like before, there was no blinding light and it was painful, I was on my knees, filling pain all over my body. My gloves ripped off revealing my claw, my shoes torn off showing a giant claw-like foot with feathers. I felt my organs and bones grow bigger in size and saw feathers replacing my once smooth skin. My hair grew and made a split end and was replaced with feathers. My mouth and nose grew back into a beak and my tongue reshaping to my once fully used language I used most of my life.

The pain stopped and I stood up from my knelt position. I looked at my body to see that it was now my true form. I gave the gang a cold stare and let out a loud roar and plunged straight towards the gang with hatred in my eyes.

"What the-" The leader said.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The rest yelled.

They ran, but wasn't able to match for me. I let out all of my fire and let loose a flamethrower, closing off the surrounding area, now engulfed in flames. Stopping in their tracks, they turned around and tried to attack me for desperation. I punched and knocked out all the small measly gang members one by one, leaving them with burn marks and broken bones. The only one left was the leader, terror ringing in his eyes. I walked slowly towards the leader, my expression unchanged. But fear clanged to him and forced him to jump in the fire, and ran off engulfed in flames.

Slowly, I walked back to Fyuuki to make sure he was safe. When I got there, he was laying on his stomach, shaking badly and tears were running down from his closed eyes, down his red cheeks.

I knelt next to him and put my claw on his head. He quickly opened his eyes in shock and looked at me with terror. He cried more than ever and his badly was shaking more than ever. I picked him up and put his body against mine, by now it was cold and dark outside and fires have ceased. The temperature became at least 20 degrees colder as the stars started to line the sky.

Fyuuki looked up straight at me once and cried out, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth, help."

"Fffff...yyyyyuuuuuuuu...kkkkiiiiii." I tried to say. My tongue changed and was almost impossible to say his name. "fff..yyyuuu..ki. I...I... lo..love...you."

He looked up at me and showed me a faint smile and hugged me tight. We stayed there silently for most of the night, and after awhile I carried him and walked towards the Pokemon Center.

When we went inside, we were greeted with Nurse Joy running towards us, scared to pieces.

"Fyuuki, What happened? What happened to your shoulder? Where's Elizabeth and-" I put my claw to her mouth to shush her, letting Fyuuki talk.

" We ran into trouble and I accidently got this wound. Can you please?" He said calmly, half asleep.

I took my claw off, letting her respond, "Of course sweetie, but where's Elizabeth? Is she Ok?" She asked, worriedly.

Fyuuki pointed to me and I gave her a shy smile. She looked at me stunned, "Elizabeth?" She asked. I nodded. She kept looking at me, her mouth gaped open, until I finally reminded her of Fyuuki's injury.

" OH! Oh, right sorry. Elizabeth why don't you go ahead and head up to your room? Fyuuki will be up there in a minute." She said, snapped out of her trance.

I nodded as she put Fyuuki on a girder and pulled him through the double-doors, out of sight.

****

**Fyuuki's POV (from earlier)**

I saw her change drastically, her clothes were ripped off and her mass (body) was getting bigger.

Suddenly, I kept seeing flashes of unknown places flowing at the speed of light through my eyes. I saw a forest clearing with two Blaziken pokemon looking at me, smiles on their faces, then it flashed into the same area but engulfed in flames and the two Blazikens were dead and bloody on the ground, their bodies with many gashes, giving me nightmares. Then it flashed to a completely white area with strange people wearing white surrounding me with clipboards, then showed it in chaos, explosions everywhere people running and screaming, fire everywhere, then a man grabbed my arm and injected me with a shot, barely took a glimpse of his face before I was swept back into reality.

Elizabeth put one of her claws on my face in a reassuring way, I was scared and confused. But then I realized Elizabeth was the one who rescued me from the forest and when my house burned down. I started to cry and my body was shaking uncontrollably. She put my body against hers like a mother would to her child.

"Fffffff...yyyyuuuuu...kkkkiiiii." I heard her say. "Ffff..yyyuuu..ki. I...I...lo...love...you."

Then I remembered what she said earlier _'I love you ever since I met you. I always looked after you even though you never knew. I..I would do anything for you and..and I hope you wouldn't be scared of me after this. Please never forget that.'_ After I remembered that, I hugged her tightly and made sure I would never let go. She returned the hug and we sat there together for a long time. then she stood up and carried me back to the Pokemon Center.

But I could've sworn that I saw someone watching us the whole time, someone familiar.

**End of Fyuuki's POV**

**Well, I'm tired. I think this is like the longest chapter I've written. I hope you guys liked it and please...REVIEW! =^.^= Kairi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back! This is the last chapter, yahoo! Read and Enjoy! REVIEW! =^.^=**

Chapter 9

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was waiting for Fyuuki in my room, I decided to keep my name I made up, just to interact with Fyuuki better. Still deep in my thoughts, Chu hopped on the bed and sat next to me, curiosity on his face.

"Did everything go well Blaze?" He asked.

I stayed silent and looked at him in the eye, sorrow on my face.

"Why? What happened, did Fyuuki hurt you, well I mean mentally not physically, you know." He said, feeling uneasy.

"A group of horrible people stabbed Fyuuki in the shoulder area, it wasn't that deep to make it he would die from blood loss but still from infection." I said, looking away.

"How did he react. Good or bad?"

"I don't know, he was scared out of his mind. But after, I came to him and he was calling my name, asking for help. I couldn't tell if he was afraid of me or something else. But I was able to calm him down and carry him here with no problem at all. He was fast asleep until we entered the Pokemon Center."

"Huh, that is odd. Maybe you should ask him what happened at that time."

"I don't know if you forgot, but I can't speak human as easily as I did when I was human. In fact I might even be lucky if I say his name...again." I said, looking down.

"Just try and-"

Before Chu could finish his sentence, Fyuuki walked in half-naked (he looks so awesome with his skinny chest and boney arms!) and had a big bandage on his left shoulder.

"H...hi." He stuttered.

I waved to him and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He hesitated for a moment but complied and sat on the left side of me. I gave a big (hot) hug right when he sat down, burrowing his head into my chest area [for naughty people, yes it's in the breast area!].

"Owww!" He yelped.

I quickly let go if him, and watched him massage his bandaged shoulder area. It went silent for a little while, no one exchanging glances, all our heads down. Then Chu nudged me, I looked at him and pointed towards Fyuuki.

"Ask him." He whispered.

I went closer to Fyuuki and tapped on his shoulder, he instantly looked up at me, "What's up?"

" I...I...wa...wann...ted...to...as...ask...you...s...something." I said, very hard to pronounce.

"What is it." Fyuuki asked.

Before I could ask my question, there was a knock on the door. "Fyuuki, Elizabeth. There is someone here to see you. I don't know who he is, but he says it's very urgent to speak to you." Nurse Joy said.

She opened the door and revealed a bald man with big glasses, and had a big white coat with blue jeans and brown tennis shoes, he was carrying a small suitcase in his hand.

" Boy, I must speak to you about something," he said, then turned to Nurse Joy, "Thank you, I will take care of the rest."

"Oh. Alright." She said with a smile on her face and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I gave the man a look, making sure he knows that I don't trust him.

"Don't worry...a..._Miss_ Blaziken," He said, emphasizing the word Miss and gave a smile, " I won't hurt the boy or take him away from you. In fact I know the boy from before and just want to give him something."

He walked over to the boy, a serious look on his face and knelt down in front of him. I kept my eyes locked on the man, making sure he won't pull a fast one.

" Dear boy," He began," You might not recognize me, but I'm professor woodland. I knew you for about 5 to 6 weeks, and lived in the lab."

Fyuuki's pupil's became small looking at his face. "You...a...lab...professor? He stuttered, filled with fear.

"I can see you remember some things from the past a little," he said, opening his suitcase, revealing a shot, "This is an antidote for the shot for the serum I gave you from long ago, it will set everything right."

Before I could stop him, he injected the serum into Fyuuki's arm. Fyuuki gave out a wail and scooted away from the professor, in the middle of the bed. I grabbed and pinned the professor on the ground, "What...you...DO?" I said, angrily (and in bad English). But before I could get a reply from the man, Fyuuki screamed. I turned around and saw that Fyuuki was changing, his hands became claws, his body grew bigger in size and had feathers all over his body. And his voice got deeper and lower (just like me). He looked back towards me his face changing and gave a sorrowful expression and without a second thought jumped out the window and ran towards the forest.

"FYUUKI!" I yelled.

I turned back around and tackled the professor again as he was getting up, "WHAT...YOU...DO? I repeated, hands clenching his neck.

"The... the...boy...gah...once lived in the woods...gah... with his ...parents,...two Blaziken. Then...the other professors...ugh...destroyed his home and his...parents." I released my hands from his neck so he could speak better. "Then," he continued," the other professors grabbed him and put him the facilities in the lab, waiting to be experimented on. However some of the professors, including me, only came to the lab to find a cure for pokemon, not for them to get experimented on. He devised a plan and let out all the pokemon, including the "boy". While the pokemon were destroying the lab, I found the boy and injected him a serum I made and turned him human, unfortunately it made him lose most of his memories in the process. I quickly gave him some clothes and sent him out into the woods. I then destroyed all the records of the pokemon including the boy's and...that's it. the lab was destroyed, along with most of the horrible professors. After that I went looking for the boy, hoping to inject him to get his true body and memories back, but don't worry, it won't make him lose any memories he made during this time though, I assure you. He's actually...a Blaziken."

I was stunned and got off of the professor. I helped him up and sent him on the bed."Then...who Fyuuki?" I asked.

"Is that what you call the boy?" He asked.

"Yes. He only remembered name Fyuuki." I said, badly.

"My first name is Fyuuki. Fyuuki Woodland. During the time he was in isolation, I got along with him. I treated him nicely and gave him dreams of coming back to his home...only to find his loved ones gone." He said, the last part quietly.

I was shocked beyond belief, but I needed to find Fyuuki before it was too late. At that I ran towards the window and jumped with great height, landing on the ground with a thud and ran towards the forest.

**Fyuuki's POV (not the professor)**

"She saw me! SHE SAW ME!" I yelled as I kept running through the forest, my transformation complete.

"It's all over! It's all over. There is no hope, no home. I don't have anyone any more. Why are all the people I love, are taken away from me. I don't need this pain anymore, I was better off a human with no memory, than my true form with all the knowledge from my past. I just want to runaway, runaway from the shocked, scared face Elizabeth made when she saw me. I WANT THIS TO BE OVER!" I yelled, that last part out to the world to hear.

I kept running until I was at the edge of waterfall, I then jumped down hastily and hid in small cave nearby. I curled up in a ball and let the hot tears roll down my face.

"FYUUKI! FYUUKI!" I heard nearby, the sound echoed in the cave but I knew that it was coming from not more than a mile. Then I recognized the voice, it was Elizabeth's. Then I heard her scream, I ran out of the cave and looked up at the top of the waterfall. Elizabeth was head to head with a couple of Blastoise and from the looks they were giving they didn't like her yelling out my name (or the name I chose when I lost my memory), disturbing their nap. Before I could interfere, they all let out a powerful water gun, pushing Elizabeth over the edge, down the waterfall, and plunge straight into the river, unconscious.

**End of Fyuuki's POV**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I ran into the forest, calling Fyuuki's name and followed the footprints he left behind. I kept running and yelling out his name until when I reached the edge of a waterfall, a few Blastoise jumped right behind of me. I must've woken them up with my yelling, but before I could compromise they let out a water gun that I couldn't dodged from and swallowed to much water from the impact and drifted off the ground, over the edge and plunged into the river, everything fading to black.

**Fyuuki's POV (not the professor)**

Without hesitation I jumped in after Elizabeth. The water felt like little knives, poking at my skin. It hurt so bad and could barely swim through water as I went deeper, after Elizabeth. Upon reaching her, I put both arms around her chest (which wasn't hard to do since we were the same height) and used my legs to swim to swim upwards, into the air. I pulled her towards shore before the current took hold of me, and carried her into the cave I was hiding in. I settled her gently onto the floor and put a soft rock on her head, to help cushion her beautiful noggin.

I sat there, waiting for her to wake up and to figure out how this was all going to work out. _'Is she afraid of me?'_ I wondered. _'Her face showed that back at the room, but she came looking for me out here, despite all the dangers. Besides she's a wild pokemon like me, maybe this can work out.' _

"ELIZABETH!"

I came back to reality when I heard someone else shout, except this time it was a man's voice (or at least I think it is) and it was calling out for Elizabeth. Then a small yellow creature stood in the mouth of the cave, gasping for air. Then I knew who it was, it was Chu, from the room, and Elizabeth's best friend.

"Over here!" I yelled to him.

He dashed inside with no delay and crashed onto Elizabeth's body.

"Oh Elizabeth," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks," Thank Arceus I found you! I thought I would never see you again. Elizabeth?" He started to poke her, but she didn't stir. He turned towards me, a hostile expression on his face, "What the hell did you do to Elizabeth, you jerk!"

Before I could say what happened he started to bust out some karate moves, with his eyes closed and hit nowhere near me.

"WAIT." I yelled, my voice knocking him to the floor.

"I didn't hurt her, I would never hurt her. I saved her from drowning by a couple of damn Blastoise She's still unconscious but she'll wake up soon, ok? You don't have to cry."

" I'm not crying," he said, wiping his face with his paw, " it's called shedding manly tears, crying is for wimps! Besides...I'm sorry about attacking you without question. Besides, even if you didn't hurt her, you ran off and left Elizabeth with that...that...NOOB!" Yelling at the last part.

"I know, and I wished I didn't," I said, as I knelt down and touched Elizabeth's face gently," I will never do that to her again."

"You better not! She loves you and wants to be beside you for the rest of her life, don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do. I just acted before I could think and I was more afraid of her being scared of me anyways."

"Are you kidding me? She felt the same way when she turned into her true form."

"Yes, but she wasn't in any real danger where I have to save her though!" I countered.

Chu stayed silent and looked at the (amusing) floor.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "But she really loves you and all I want for her is to be happy and safe, especially with the one she loves."

" To tell you the truth, I want her to be my mate ( or get married in some terms). And I want to live with her forever, but I'm just scared that someone will take her away from me, and I will not be able to stop them, and never get her back...just like my parents." I said, the last part softly.

"Don't worry," Chu said with a snicker, "You got yourself an ass-kicking machine, she won't let anyone by without getting what they deserve."

At that time, Elizabeth started to wake up. She put her claw on her head and rubbed it softly, "Wha- where am I." She groaned.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I kept seeing black ever since the Blastoise hit me with their water blast. I felt very drowsy and stayed this way, until I saw a light and started to hear a couple of voices and was able to make out that it was Fyuuki's and Chu's.

_'To tell you the truth, I want her to be my mate (or get married in some terms). And I want to live with her forever, but I'm just scared that someone will take her away from me, and I will not be able to stop them, and never get her back...just like my parents.'_

_ 'Don't worry, you got yourself an ass-kicking machine, she won't let anyone by without getting what they deserve.'_

Then the light became brighter and I was then engulfed and blinded by the light, and opened my eyes, to see the world once again (with a headache of course).

"Wha- where am I." I groaned.

Then out of nowhere, I was tackled by something large and it hugged me tightly, putting a good grip on me. When I looked at what tackled, I noticed that it was Fyuuki. I hugged him back and enclosing the hug. H got off of me and hugged me again, but this time gave me a kiss on the beak. I was shocked at what he did, but I fully complied and kissed him right back. It felt warm and soft and I couldn't let go.

We were in that same position until we let go, gasping for air after our long kiss. I stood up and so did Fyuuki, we walked up to each other and held hands.

"Elizabeth." He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you...be my wife, and be together forever?"

A couple of tears rolled down my cheeks," Yes. Yes, I will!" I exclaimed.

Then we fully embraced ourselves and gave each other a French kiss, letting our tongues touch.

"I ain't no priest, but I declare you husband and wife baby!" Chu exclaimed, hopping up and down, letting electricity light the air and send a frilly feeling all around the cave.

Making it the best day of my life.

**Epilogue**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It has been 3 years ever since we got "married" by Chu. Me and Fyuuki lived in my cave ever since and we were never happier...until I got pregnant. I birthed twin torchics (of course they were in their eggs) and me and Fyuuki were the happiest we could ever be. I named the girl Natsumi (which meant summer in Japanese; just like Fyuuki is for winter) and Fyuuki named the boy Riku.

Chu also found his love. After he evolved, he fell in love with a Lucara ( I would call a Female Lucario) and had two children as well, a male pichu named Sora and a female riolu named Aki. They live a couple feet away on the opposite side of the stream where another cave is. Natsumi and Riku are great friends with Sora and Aki and everyday has been a perfect day ever since, no other pokemon are bothering us, no disasters have been made, and no humans were ever seen again.

**End**

**Me: Yes! Finally done with the STORY!**

**Elizabeth: Wow good job, but what happened to Nurse Joy and Professor Woodland after Fyuuki and Elizabeth jumped out the window?**

**Lucario: I can answer that.**

**Me: No you can't. SCAT, NOOB!**

**Lucario: I'm not a NOOB! But anyways, the professor dude ran off to hide from the government for destroying government property while Nurse Joy continued her job...waiting for the day that Fyuuki and Elizabeth would return.**

**Elizabeth: Like that's going to happen. But I feel bad though. Ditching her like that, after all she's done for us.**

**Fyuuki: I agree, but there's no way we're going back. I will not risk my kids getting captured in little pokeballs just to fight and rape other pokemon.**

**Lucario: Heh,Heh,Heh! Rape.**

**Natsumi: Daddy, what's rape?**

**Fyuuki: Uhhh...uhhhhh...**

**Lucario: It's when someone harasses someone else in a sexual way that the-**

**Elizabeth: *Punches Lucario in the nose* Shut up! Well, Natsumi sweetie it isn't an appropriate word for you to know right now and your father shouldn't say at all. *glares at Fyuuki***

**Natsumi: Okay. *pouts***

**Riku: Ahhhhhh...I wanted to know. No fair.*pouts***

**Me: This has been interesting. I hope you guys liked it and hopefully will see you again when I write another story and I'm afraid I can't write other peoples's ideas anymore. Sorry. BYE!**

**=^.^= Kairi**


End file.
